


A pair of pink panties

by itsbroadwaybaby



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, it includes pink panties, this is just super cute, this is my first please be kind, tons of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbroadwaybaby/pseuds/itsbroadwaybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba Thropp could not hate her new roomate anymore than she already does, the way she always smells sickeningly sweet like a field of flowers, how her golden hair and blue eyes make her look like she walked out of some disney movie or dumb romantic comedy, and most of all she hates those dumb pink panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pair of pink panties

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever so please be kind, but don't be afriad to point out mistakes and all that jazz, so please enjoy :)

Elphaba thought college was going to be great, and it was, but there was one thing that stopped it from being the most amazing experience ever, her dumb roomate. She hated her fucking roomate from the day she first saw her. She was right in the middle of unpacking her books when the door slammed open and her roomate waltzed in. She was a short girl named Glinda Upland. Glinda had on flawless make-up like a you-tube beauty guru and her obviously natural blonde hair curled around her small face like some goddess had placed her hair for her. She was so beautiful it almost overwhelmed Elphaba, and she absolutely hated that feeling.

Over the weeks to passed she picked up even more reasons to hate Glinda. One thing was that she constantly smelled like a perfume store. Elphaba wasn't sure if it was natural, which wouldn't be too much of a surprise, until she found her shampoos, soaps, and any fancy hair item you could possibly think of. This made sense considering every time glinda flipped her fucking perfect hair the smell of flowers filled the fucking room. Elphaba decided to try these stupid shampoos for herself, but might have gone slightly overboard on the amount she used. When she walked out after he magic shower she went quickly to her as to not be caught but was stopped by no other than her fucking roomate. Glinda gave her a once over, quickly smiled, and then she fucking winked. Elphaba could not belive that little shit, but she silently decided to continue using the shampoo.

Another thing Elphaba picked up as weeks passed was Glinda's never ending closet. It seemed like that girl had new clothes every single day. The clothes didn't help Elphaba's feeling either, she was bombarded with crop-tops showing Glinda's perfect body, dresses that curved in all the right places, and the tightest goddamn skinny pants Elphaba had every scene. Worst of all she had to pass by the closet that store all of those fucking clothes everyday. She tried her best to avoid it, but the room was so fucking small it was basically impossible. The night Glinda went out to a party was when the closet practically beckoned her to it. She gave the closet a look over and picked out the prettiest blak dress. She stripped quickly and put on the dress. Looking in the mirror was like some kind of miracle. The dress gave her curves she didn't know she had and made her look like a fucking Victoria Secret model. At this exact moment the door slammed open like always and in waltzed the last person Elphaba wanted to see at this moment. Glinda stopped in her tracks looked at Elphaba, and fucking giggled like a school girl. Once she stopped she went over to Elphaba and got so close she could practically feel her. Glinda leaned over and whipered in tone so nice it should have been illegal.

"You can keep it it looks so much better on you than it does on me anyway." Then walked away from the crime scene like she hadn't just violently stab Elphaba with her words.

Next week was the week Elphaba figured out what she hated most about the fairy she lived with, her panties. How had she figured out that she hated those pretty lace pink panties with too many bows? Glinda slept in them along with an old tee-shirt. That's right, her roomate just pranced around their room in only that every night. Elphaba couldn't stand it, so this time she decided to get some revenge on Glinda instead of putting on the pink panties like she had originally planned.The next night it was Elphaba that pranced around their room on night, but with one small difference. She was only wearing her sleek black panties and her matching bra. When Glinda came back from a party and came face to face with this spectacle, she was quick to dismiss herself to the bathroom. Elphaba still saw the blush qucikly spreading across Glinda's face and smirked to herself. The next day Glinda topped any of Elphaba's attempts so far by weaing the pinkest, laciest, most scandalous lingerie ever. Elphaba practically pounced on Glinda right then and there, but decided against it in favor of another plan. 

The next night she walked in on Glinda wearing the same lingerie the next night and her perfectly put together plan went to complete and utter shit. She stared eye to eye with Glinda for a few seconds before they ended up aggressivly making out on Elphaba's small bed. Glinda missed whatever party she was planning on going to and Elphaba forgot about whatever homework she had planned on doing. All Elphaba could concentrated on was how Glinda smelled like sugar tonight, how her noramally perfectly curled hair was going every which way, and how Glinda was one of the best kissers ever. Elphaba wasn't exactly sure how long they had been at it but the next morning when she woke up with a headache and hair everywhere over her face, she decide she like Glinda dumb pink panties better on the florr than on Glinda herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it please leave a comment or kudos it would be much appreciated


End file.
